when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Van der Bellen
"When János Áder remained as the President of Hungary, Alexander Van der Bellen would remain as the President of Austria... and only this time, under Franz Joseph I of Austria's command for Austria-Hungary. That'll make matters worse. I bet Czechoslovakia would love it too. I hope Yugoslavia doesn't want to applaud that for sure. Anyways, I have to encourage myself that I would know that he used to work for us before things get ugly." --Su Ji-Hoon, Reunified Alexander Van der Bellen (German pronunciation: fan dɛɐ̯ ˈbɛlən; born 18 January 1944) is the current President of Austria. He previously served as a professor of economics at the University of Vienna, and after joining politics, as the spokesman of the Austrian Green Party. As a descendant of the Russian aristocratic von der Bellen (Van der Bellen) family of patrilineal Dutch ancestry, he was born in Austria to Russian and Estonian parents who were refugees of Stalinism, and became a naturalised citizen of Austria together with his parents in 1958. He was a member of the National Council representing the Green Party there from 1994 to 2012, and served as both leader of the party as well as its parliamentary group.45 He ran as a nominally independent candidate supported by the Greens in the 2016 presidential election, and finished second out of six in the first round before winning the second round against Norbert Hofer, a member of the Freedom Party.67 On 1 July, before he was due to be sworn into office, the results of the second round of voting were annulled by the Constitutional Court due to absentee votes being improperly counted too early, requiring the election to be re-held.8 On 4 December 2016, he won the ensuing election, taking approximately 54% of the vote.9 Van der Bellen has described himself as a centrist liberal and supports green and social liberal policies. As discussed in his 2015 book,11 he is supportive of the European Union and advocates European federalism.12 During the presidential election, he appealed to the political centre and was endorsed by the leaders of both the Social Democratic Party and the conservative People's Party. Van der Bellen is the second green president of a European Union country (after Raimonds Vējonis of Latvia) and the first to be directly elected by popular vote. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away,now he and president of Hungary with Franz Joseph I of Austria later will unite into Austria-Hungary in World War III since he used to help the NATO and the EU that he and them joined New Central Powers in during the USRAC War The another reason why he and president of Hungary with Franz Joseph I of Austria with Werman Reich and New Ottoman Empire with their allies formed New Central Powers that he hated Ruby Rose's framed torturing,so that he and president of Hungary will unite together to make their strength and even the strength of New Central Powers. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Presidents Category:Silbervia Conference Guests Category:USRAC War Survivors Category:Canopic Ceremony for the Silbervia Conference Guests